United States
The United States of America, also known as the United States, America, or Murica by the blacks, is a country located in the eastern part of the American Continent. It's capital is Nantucket, and it's official language is English. Toponym When Britain was on it's risk of losing the territories of Virginia, New York, New Worcester and Rigby as it's own, the independists, mostly led by the honorable George Washington, had been forming a plan to unite all the colonies on the country. They had been known as the United Colonies of Britain back then, but then it was elevated into the United States, due to the Britannic laws being more harsher in those times. When the Kingdom had been at it's point of risk, the colonies of Georgia and Nova Scotia had been uniting forces with the United States, along with the Louisianan army. Right then, when it was independent, the declaration of the new country stated that the "Republic of the United States should be a country, which is one, only, indivisible, with justice, and liberty, without slavery, made for the people". History TBA The Battle of Maryport, held at the trading port of Saint Mary, has been the ultimate brawl between the British and the American independists, who had to unite the 9 colonies, including the United Colonies of Britain and the Massachussets Bay, to make a new country for their own deeds. The Indians agreed with the plan to invade all the colony of the United Colonies, and it was led by George Washington and Theodore Ikley. Ikley's plan was to drop all the bags of tea in the ocean first, and then surge into a brawl in the fields of the outskirts of the trading port. It happened in an evening of July 4th, 1756, when the Indians, along with the British and the Independists, had been battling along for the independence of the nation, and then, with a shot that hit over 30 British people in the city of Sandwich, the United States had been independent. Culture The United States' culture is rich, in both history and tradition, and it is one of the most popular cultures in the world (the second one, before Louisiana). The United States' food is one of the most prestigious in the world. It has the Pennsyl, the Cajun Salad, the Milk cassé and the Brown tea as it's famous foods, but there are also restaurants that serve Chicken, fries and burgers to the people. The United States was the first country to popularize the internet trend, since 2006, when the Scary Maze Game, created by Jeremy Sangler, had been popular as a prank. The United States' national religion is Protestant Christian, although there are other Abrahamic religions that had been founded there, like the Jehovah's Witness, which is practiced by Black people in the state of Virginia in the 1790's. Economy The United States' economy is one of the most richest in the world, and has the oldest republican currency still in use in the entire world: the Dollar. It has a GDP per capita of $71,273,274, and it is the second largest manufacturer in the world, only losing to Canada. It is also a major exporter of fruits. Subdivisions America is divided into 28 states. They had been territories until 1823, when the overcrowding of cities has been a problem to the law. Symbols The United States' flag was confected by Marie Stilling, and colored by Franklin Thierlett, in 1732, as a separatist flag. It was first announced in the city of New Cornwall, on which has been stated that the flag of the United Colonies must be a respect for anyone who adores it's tone. It has 10 stripes of red and blue, each symbolizing the ten colonies of Britain, and one star, which represents the liberty. The United States' symbol has been confected by Matthew Motte, in 1822, during the Parthian Wars. The United States' anthem is Hail America, and it was first sung along with the song Star and Stripes, in 1738. It has been the official anthem since 1798, and before that, three anthems were sung. Telecommunications The United States' national television is one of the most popular in the West hemisphere. The Four Giants, also known as the Four Dibbles, are four of the most popular terrestrial television channels in the world. They are NBC, ABC, PBT and ATV. Paramount Television, founded in 1945, is speculated to be one of the four popularly. The United States' radio stations are mostly used for music listening, but there are also news and entertainment radio stations, such as the oldest public station in the South of the nation, Seola Radio, founded in 1911.Category:North America